disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:I likes Wolves/I don't feel like naming this...right now.
Well...I think romance is my favorite genre to write in. This story isn't completely about romance though! Trust me, I can't stand not having a bit of fantasy/sci-fi/action/adventure into my writings! If I didn't have some adventure, it would just turn cheesy REALLY quickly. Oh and I don't usually write prologues, but I kind of need to add that in this or everyone would be saying, "What happened before this?" and yadayada... Anyway here goes my terrible prologue! Wait! I kind of forgot to tell you guys, and I don't feel like adding it in the prologue, but there are three Different base camps (see what I did there?) Charlotte's camp is close to the forest; Jeffrey and Max are in base camp two ,which is close to the Normal's wall; and Natalya, Alice and a ton of my other characters, are in base camp one ,which is more of a town than a camp. I also didn't add the fact that I've been thinking of this story since before I joined disney create, which would mean about three years. ''' '''One more thing before I continue this: The griffins in the story are not what you would usually think of. Instead of a eagle's head and a lion's body, they have a raven's head and a black panther's body. This gives them a dark aura. ' ' 'Prologue' Wars. That's a word most of the kids in this century know only from the past. They all know that over a century ago, a huge war left the whole world in chaos. There were very few areas where nothing was destroyed. The people left after the war realised this and came up with a peace treaty dispite the fact that they hated one another. This treaty offered half of the population to live isolated in these areas. The other half was ordered to stay far away from these areas, but this didn't work. The people inside these cities tried everything, then they built the walls. These walls were high enough to look over the treetops. The people inside the walls soon began to be known as The Normals, while the people outside were often refered as either Monsters or The Differents. Of course I'm sure you can assume who this story is about, correct? Yes, it is indeed about The Differents who live up to their name. 'Chapter One' Charlotte looked at the walls again. She stared at it until it made her sick. She hated those walls, not the people inside them. Charlotte has known a few people who have come out of the walls somehow. One of them was her own father. He was a kind and gentle man, but he was a leader figure in the town in which she lived. Charlotte smiled now, then she walked away. She was supposed to be looking for something. She had forgotten what it was, but she knew that once she saw it she'd know what it was. Charlotte was about to brush the brush out of her way, when someone called for her. "Charlotte! Charlotte!" A young girl came running up to her. "What are you doing out here Minnie?" Charlotte hissed. Minnie was only seven years old, and she often went about on her own. That still doesn't make it all the less dangerous to come out here by herself. "You've been gone for hours and I was getting worried!" Minnie cried. She hugged Charlotte. "And I didn't come by myself!" "You didn't?" Charlotte tested Minnie, who nodded in response. "Minnie...what the...heck did you...run off for!" A boy yelled between gasps. Charlotte immdiantly recognised the boy's voice to be Mason, Minnie's older brother. "I found Charlotte!" Minnie yelled in response. "Oh hey Charlotte," Mason said. He popped up behind Minnie. "Mmhmm..." Charlotte replied. She didn't like to talk much. "Hey, Charlotte?" Mason looked at her. Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Do you know the way back?" Charlotted nodded. Looks like she'll just have to find that something she was looking for another day, it's not like she could help it though. Time was a thing not a lot of Differents had. She waved her hand for the two to follow her and dissapeared in the trees. When they reached the meadow, Mara was out there. Mara grabbed Minnie and Mason and scowled at them for leaving the town without telling her or anyone else. Charlotte walked away, she needed to remember what she was looking for before it was too late. 'Chapter Two' "Charlotte!" Charlotte turned around to see Mara running up to her. When Mara reached her, she started to blubber random things. "So, the griffins..." Mara huffed. "Get to the point already," Charlotte said. Mara nodded and continued,"So, umm, your dad said to stop going into the forest alone and-" "My dad doesn't understand, now does he?" Charlotte inturupted. "You should listen to him, after all, you could be hurt by a griffin..." "I know." "Then why do you continue to go in there?" "Nobody would understand, so leave me alone and tell my dad that if he wants me to stay out of the forest, then he should tell me himself," Charlotte replied. Her gaze softened when she noticed Mara looking down. She shook her head and walked off. Before she realised it, Charlotte had already walked back into the forest. She looked around, not recognising any of the area around her. Great. Just great. I never thought the old man would be right. Well, I'll just have to walk around until something looks familiar, otherwise I'll be griffin-food. ''Charlotte thought to herself. Charlotte walked foreward. She had no idea where she was going, but if she stopped she would never see daylight again. "No! I must be postitive, even in a situation like this!" Charlotte yelled, not realising it. ''Urg! This just made my situation even worse! ''She looked around. Seeing no other choice, she made a run for it. If an animal had heard her, even if it wasn't a griffin, it would've headed to her position and would've followed her sent and- Charlotte started to realise how tired she was. She didn't know how long it was since she first walked back into the woods. The trees started to spin around her. ''I'm so sleepy. I need to rest. ''Charlotte tried her best to stay awake, but her efforts were wasted. She passed out on the forest floor. '''Some Time Later' Charlotte woke up slowly. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. She yawned and stretched. After a while of waking up, Charlotte realised that she had passed out in the forest. She looked around fearfully, but she wasn't in the forest. Getting another glance, she knew she had no idea where she was. Charlotte stood up and jumped when a small voice rang out from somewhere in the house, "O-oh...you're...u-umm awake...aren't y-you?" Suddenly, a girl peeped around the corner. Charlotte stared at her blankly and jumped when a door opened. "W-what's your n-name?" The girl asked shyly. "Who the hell are you talking to?" A woman appeared from somewhere. Charlotte sat back down and pinched herself on the cheek. "Who are you?" The woman asked. Charlotte stared at the woman and pouted. The woman huffed and walked back to the door she had walked in from. When she was gone, Charlotte glanced at the girl by the corner. "My n-name is...umm...Lilac," The girl said her face growing red. Charlotte was being stubborn and turned her head. "U-umm...Welcome to our b-base." "Charlotte." "Huh?" "That's my name." "W-Welcome Charlotte," Lilac smiled. 'Chapter Three' Charlotte knew she had to head home because her father would start to worry, but she couldn't help but to stay with Lilac. After all, Lilac had said that a guy named Daniel knew the forest better than her and he was away for the time being. "You don't w-want to get lo-lost again," Lilac said. The shy girl was starting to get used to Charlotte now, since Charlotte barely replied. "It might b-be some time long-ger...W-would you like s-something to eat?" Lilac asked. Charlotte replied with a nod. Lilac smiled and headed toward where Charlotte assumed was the kitchen. Charlotte rested her head on the pillows. She had lots of thoughts on her head, but the one that kept popping up was the important object. Though she wasn't entirely sure what it was, she was set on finding it. This is because the item used to be her mom's. Charlotte briefly recalls that in her mom's diary she had described hiding an "object of truth" but didn't describe the object any further than that. Her father didn't have a clue either, which was why he was so against her looking for it. "C-Charlotte I'm finished!" Lilac yelled from the kitchen. Charlotte smiled at the smell. She walked toward the kitchen slowly. "W-we eat in here," Lilac stated and pointed at a room. Charlotte nodded and grabbed the plate of fish from the counter. She followed Lilac into the room. "Who the hell said she could eat?" The same woman from earlier said in a angry tone. Lilac stopped still. "Who said you could speak to my guest that way?" Lilac replied. Charlotte was surprised that the shy girl could get angry, and laughed finding it funny. "Urgh...I'll be leaving then," The woman glared at Charlotte as she walked past her. "D-don't mind her, she m-may seem tough b-but she's a total s-softy," Lilac whispered. They both sat down on the couch and ate their meal in silence. When they were finished, Lilac grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. She came back and sat down. "So umm Char-lotte, what were you d-doing in the forest," Lilac asked after a period of silence. "I was looking for something..." Charlotte replied looking away. "Ohh..." More silence. "U-um Daniel should be here soon s-so umm yeah..." Charlotte stood up and nodded. "I'll wait for him outside." "I-I'll wait with you!" Charlotte followed Lilac out the door. Charlotte had been expecting the area where they were to be covered with trees, but the trees weren't that thick at all. "O-oh hi Daniel, Darren..." Lilac said akwardly. Charlotte turned to wher she was facing. ''Two guys? And they look like twins too. ''One of the twins looked away while the other smiled. Lilac walked up to them and started talking with them, when she was done the smiling twin walked up to Charlotte. "I'm assuming you live in Difference basecamp number two correct, seeing as it's closest to here... Oh and I'm Daniel." Category:Blog posts